New Kind Of Famous
by coolsvillesucks
Summary: "Everything went black. Neal was left in the room handcuffed to a chair, with a slow flood of blood soaking down his shirt. His one regret in life was never telling Sara how much he loved her" a past con come backs to haunt Neal and everyone hes close to.
1. Chapter 1

The start is really short because I was going to do without it, but I feel for the sake of my short story i should put this part in.

* * *

><p>"You did good today Neal, you almost had me worried that you were going in walk out with some of the jewelry that was in the safe for yourself." Peter smiled and patted Neal on the shoulder, who looked at him offended.<p>

"Oh come on Peter you should know me by now… I only take things I know I can get away with. I would never try to steal under your watch." Neal flashed Peter a wicked grin then walked back over to his desk where Sara was waiting for him.

"So tell me all about it." Sara smiled and gathered her things then slipped her hand in his as they both started to walk to exit the building.

"Well I will say art thieves are starting to become very original. You steal a painting hang it on your wall right next to a huge safe where everything else you took is in. I mean I'm all for bragging but that was just stupid."

"Well they all cant be as good as you." Sara smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "So you caught him?"

"Yes… and no." Neal took a breath before starting to explain. "We only caught his partner, we couldn't prove Anthony had anything to do with it, but now that we have him spooked he will make a mistake and then we will catch him."

"Or maybe he'll catch you." Sara teased, but she wouldn't know how true here words would become, in fact none of them could have foreseen the events that were about to transpire.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the beginning being awkward, I didn't know how to really start it. But the next few chapters will be good, I'm never good at starting my stories.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hey babe Elizabeth and Peter invited us over for dinner!" Sara called from the bathroom.

Neal just let out a short laugh knowing full well Peter had nothing to do with those dinner plans. "I think Peter has seen enough of me for one day, maybe we can stay here…"

Sara stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel and smirked teasingly at him. "I'm sure you would love that, but I already accepted our invite, besides Peter says he has something important to show you.

Neal's mind snapped from Sara to whatever Peter had, Neal's first thought was it was something against himself. He wouldn't deny that he and Peter did have a complicated friendship, but he knew Peter would always keep a close eye on Neal, and whenever something was nabbed that Peter thought Neal would show interest in, he was always the first to get questioned.

Neal didn't even get halfway through the door before Peter grabbed him and tugged him aside to another room. "Neal he's back."

"Who?" Neal looked at Peter in utter confusion.

"Anthony, he wants what he stole back."

Neal shook his head and sighed deeply. "What is he holding against us for it?"

Peter didn't answer but instead pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Neal. "He left this for you."

Neal unfolded the paper and began to read it aloud. "I want it back. So I will take something dear to you until you deliver, I'm after your little partner. –A" Neal dropped the paper and looked at Neal with worried eyes. "Oh god Mozzie! I have to warn him!" Neal bolted for the door before Peter could even think about trying to stop him.

* * *

><p>"What's with Peter? He just grabbed my man from me." Sara laughed as she began to help Elizabeth cook.<p>

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Elizabeth shrugged then smiled. "So you and Neal are doing well I take it."

Sara began to glow then. "We are… can I ask you something and have you be totally honest with me?"

Elizabeth stopped chopping and set her knife down on the counter. "If you think he's cheating I assure you he's not. He loves you Sara, even if he hasn't admitted it yet."

Sara let out a nervous laugh and shook her head. "It's not that, I was going to ask if you could see Neal as a father…" Sara looked up at her nervously.

"Oh my god… Are you pre-"

"Yes! But you can't tell Neal, I want to wait for the right moment, I don't know how he will take it and it's soon its much too soon for us, but I'm happy… I'm just worried he won't be."

Elizabeth squealed with happiness and ran over to Sara and hugged her. "This is so great! We have to tell Peter! And you have to let me plan your baby shower!"

Sara giggled and nodded. "Of course I wouldn't trust any one else with my event planning… But you never answered my question."

"It will freak him out, but Neal would make a great father, I have faith in him, and you should too."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to cut our evening short but we ran into a little problem." Peter said as he walked through the kitchen to kiss his wife.<p>

"What happened?" Sara looked around for Neal then to Peter.

"We think someone is after Moz, Neal went to get him…"

"Oh well I could have saved him the trouble, I'm right here…"

Peter looked at Mozzie confused "Why are you here!"

"I invited him over I thought I told you that Peter..." Elizabeth and Sara were both completely confused now.

"Why is someone after me?"

"Because you helped Neal with out last case…"

"No. I tried to but Neal objected."

"But the letter I got." It clicked then. All this time Peter thought it was addressed to Neal. But it was addressed to him. "Oh no… Caffrey, I have to find him."

Sara reached for the folded letter on the counter and read it. Her heart sank, her arms folded around her stomach as she sat down in the chair, Elizabeth bit her lip and walked over to her husband and pulled him aside. "You get him back Peter, you cant let anything happen to him."

"I wasn't planning on letting anything happen to him, but why do I have the feeling there's something you're not telling me…"

"Neal is going to be a father, he just doesn't know that yet…"

Peter grabbed his keys and rushed out the door before Elizabeth had a chance to finish her sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry this sounds so awkward, this is my first shot at a White Collar fanfic.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Peter jumped out of his car and ran skipping two steps ever step till he reached Mozzie's apartment. Once he was in and saw no sign of Neal he began to panic and shout Neal's name out. He ran when he heard tires screeching and reached the door just in time to see Neal getting dragged into a car. "Shit!"

Peter ran as fast as he could back down to his car but the van with Neal took off. And to make matters worse Peter saw his wife's car speeding after it with his wife Mozzie and Sara all inside. This was all falling from bad to worse in a scary amount of time. Peter whipped his cell phone out and dialed his wife's number as he raced to his car.

After finally catching up to his wife and the others they informed him that they lost the car. Sara was a mess, it was no use trying to talk to her, so all their efforts went into calming her down. Though Peter knew seeing her boyfriends limp body being dragged into a van was not a nice sight to see.

"Peter! His monitor!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a slight smile.

"See that's why I married you, your brilliant." Peter dialed the number he knew to well. After a few moments he read out the address as Elizabeth took note of it in her phone.

"The signal was lost, they must have found the monitor but that is his last known location, and guess where it is."

"His partner's house. One Adam Westburn." Mozzie closed the case folder he had been studying the whole time since they went searching for Neal. "He's an ex-cop."

"An ex _dirty_ cop." Peter opened the back door of his wife's car and motioned for Mozzie to follow him. "We'll go get Neal, we will bring him back. Sara look at me."

Sara looked up, her cheeks were bright red, her eyes were swollen and makeup was smeared down her face. She was entering hysterics, a place Peter could never see Sara entering. "We will bring him home. I promise."

Peter looked to his wife then and kissed her softly. "Take her home, stay with her I will call you and keep you in the loop, come on Mozzie."

* * *

><p>IT wasn't the first time Peter's team pulled an all nighter, but it was different this time, Neal wasn't with them, instead his chair was filled with Mozzie, who was always so calm but even he was showing signs of panic.<p>

"Moz if you know anything, anything at all now is a really good time to come clean." Clinton's voice broke the silence that had fell over the room.

Mozzie just let out a forlorn sigh and nodded. "Neal stole from this man before, he took a diamond necklace that belonged to Marie Antoinette, though I don't really think we are all looking for a history lesson. Anyways I believe this man thinks Neal still has it, but the last time I saw it was around Kate's neck. And well… we all know how that story ended."

"Damnit Neal!" Peter exclaimed while he slammed his fist against the desk. Peter was beyond flustered at this point, they had no leads, no tips, they had nothing… And Peter didn't know what state Caffrey was in or how long they had to find him. Just when all hope seemed lost the phone rang informing them that an abounded police unit had been activated. It all made sense then.

"Of course what's a better place to interrogate someone other than an actual interrogation room! We should have seen this one coming Peter the fact that Anthony is patterned with an ex-cop, one who would have those kind of connection!" Diana stood up and gathered her things and waited for everyone else to catch on.

"I don't see what you see…" Mozzie looked to her for an answer.

"Anthony's boy was a cop for that prescient, and I don't think he ever turned his keys in, I bet that's where they hold all their "business meetings"."

"Of course!" Peter smiled over at Diana. "Alright lets go, and I'm not sure what we are going to find in there, so we all need to be ready. Neal is close to all of us, so lets not let him down."

"Well said." Mozzie beamed, at least he was somewhat back to his old self.

* * *

><p>So this is really just an experiment. if this story gets good feedback I will later rewrite it and make it ten times better, but because I have never written for white collar, and the fact that i just got into it, its a little rough. but please bear with me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Neal was woken by a swift slap to his right cheek. It took is eyes a moment to adjust to the blinding light in whatever room he was in, in fact it took him a moment to even figure what had happened to him in the first place. It was then that he realized his hands were and cuffed behind him in the chair he was sitting in. He began to panic and look around frantically to piece together what was happening.

"Rise and shine beautiful." A husky voice said from behind him. Neal knew that voice. It belonged to Adam Westburn, who Neal could of sworn was in jail.

Where he was made sense now, he was in some sort of interrogation room. And the reason why just revealed itself.

"Mr. Caffrey, it's a pleasure to see you again, I must admit I've been dreaming about the day where we would meet again."

"Anthony." Neal nodded with a grim smile. His memory came back to him then. He was in Mozzie's apartment trying to find him, when he just felt a blunt force to the back of his head, and he vaguely remembered being dragged into a car… And Peter's voice? Well he wasn't sure on that one; he could have just been hearing things. "What do you want?"

"I think you know Neal… Think, think real hard… All the way back to when we first met."

"Ah the necklace." Neal said with a slight laugh. "It's gone." Which was true, Neal ad given it to Kate, and whatever she did with it he would never know.

"Gone?" Anthony questioned. Neal noticed Anthony make eye contact to the man behind Neal then nodded his head. Right after that a fist planted itself on Neal's jaw.

Neal groaned softly and spit a small amount of blood onto the floor beneath him. "Yes gone. I gave it away a long time ago, not really thinking that you and I would ever meet again."

Anthony just chuckled and nodded before punching Neal ten times harder than the man before him had. "But we did meet again, and you almost screwed me over for a second time. I would have never guessed you would become a rodent for the FBI, or that I would almost go to prison because of you!" Anthony took a moment to calm himself down before speaking again. "You are just a problem Neal, a problem that needs to disappear. Permanently."

Neal understood then, Anthony's true purpose tonight was to kill him. "If you kill me, the FBI will never stop hunting you."

"No Neal, they would but your little friend Peter might not give up, so I will give him a reason too. I'll just send Adam over here to her pretty little house, and have him bash her pretty little skull in."

Neal lost his composure then. "Don't you ever fucking touch her! You leave her out of this! This is about you and me!"

For his outburst Neal received another punch. He could feel how bad his face was. His lip was busted and bleeding. His nose was split at the bridge with a nice little cut. And his left eye was now swollen shut.

Neal looked up from is lap to see Anthony now had a gun pointed in his face. Neal let out a small sigh, he would never think he would die staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Boss! Cops! There everywhere! We have to go!" A man yelled as he burst through the door. Neal just looked at Anthony and grinned.

"Looks like you're going down after all, you were right Peter would never give up." Just when Neal had thought he was safe the gun went off. He had just been shot point blank in the chest.

* * *

><p>Before Neal lost consensuses his mind drifted to Sara, and how beautiful she was. Then to a conversation they had once, about how she was afraid she would end up like Kate, and be without Neal, of course Sara was implying that Neal would end up in prison again, not 6 feet under.<p>

Everything went black. Neal was left in the room handcuffed to a chair, with a slow flood of blood soaking down his shirt.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. What do you think?<p> 


End file.
